hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Fuyuki Chiba
Fuyuki Chiba (千葉冬樹, Fuyuki Chiba) is a Hunter and former Assassin, who currently resides in Meteor City along with a number of family and friends. He is the older adopted brother of Haruka and Katsune, and the older biological brother of Fusako. Appearance Fuyuki is a young man of noticeable height, yet with an average build. He has short, messy, spiky black hair and cyan eyes that appear closer to blue nearing the bottom. Unknown to most, his hands were scarred beyond recognition, much of the skin missing and flesh damaged due to acidic burns, however, at some unknown point in the RP, he opted to have his hands treated through surgery. Currently, his hands appear much healthier, however still have some visible scarring. He wears a grey buttoned dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up alongside black gloves, at least in the past. He also wears black dress pants, along with black boots. In the past, Fuyuki also wore a black cloak, which had a fur collar that was held together with a chain. Personality Fuyuki, despite how he may have been in the past, is a very changed person. He can be described as incredibly kind, trying to stay neutral in most situations. This behaviour was brought about by Fuyuki's relationship with Pitou, and has stayed ever since. He cares about his friends and family more than anything, yes, even more than money, and spends most of if not all of his time with them. After all, he does live with almost all of them. With that being said, there are parts of past Fuyuki that still remain. For example, as most popularly seen with Fuyuki roasting Ketsume, Fuyuki holds great resentment towards those who bring harm to him or those he cares about, even when he's practically incapable of doing anything, especially since he no longer has Nen, and loses his temper incredibly easily, usually hurling threats and swears at them, often vowing to have his revenge (which he usually does). Background Fuyuki grew up in Meteor City alongside his friends Eisuka and Minori, and the latter's younger brother Shinaki. Fuyuki was also often accompanied by his younger siblings, Haruka and Fusako, and was the adopted child of Alderon and Eiko Chiba. At some point in the past, he fell out with his friend Eisuka after stealing from his family to be able to afford to move. He eventually lost contact with him completely, however only grew closer to Minori, even going into a relationship with her. It is unknown when they split, however it is heavily implied that Minori ended it when she left the city without a word. For most of his life Fuyuki worked as an assassin and thief, his most notable job being the assassination of the Hunter Kite, which he failed. Shortly after the Chimera Ants Arc, he gave up the profession, and soon after that even lost his Nen, as he used everything in his power to stop Pitou from bleeding to death after she took the brunt of one of Eisuka's attacks that were meant for Fuyuki. Plot Fuyuki, alongside most members of his family and some of his friends, is one of the supposed MC's of the RP, and is by far, alongside his lover Pitou, the most recurring one. Equipment 'Dagger: '''In the past, while still working as an Assassin, Fuyuki had a dagger that he used for both self-defence and attacking people if he didn't the time to attack with his Nen. Abilities & Powers Fuyuki was once an incredibly skilled Hunter, being capable of sending his Nen out in the form of acid, which was his most common way of fighting. He was shown to know most, if not all, advanced Nen techniques too, however, in the end, it was his newfound care for his then friend Pitou that would cause him to lose it all. In a bid to save Pitou's life, as at the time they couldn't use her Nen themselves, he used a healing Nen Ability taught to him by his brother Fusako, ready to give up his own life so that it would be powerful enough to heal Pitou. In the end though, instead of taking his life, it took his Nen, leaving him without Nen or any of its benefits; similarly to Gon Freecs who, ironically, lost his own Nen when he instead ''fought against Pitou. Trivia * Fuyuki's original design was based heavily off of the Okegom character Kcalb, but has since changed to fit his current personality better * Fuyuki once employed three people to work with him, with one even being Fusako himself * After the Chimera Ants Arc, Fuyuki 'let go' the people who worked for him, despite just recently getting Junko to work for him